


"We have to be quiet"

by S_Horne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Do you think they saw us?” Stiles asked quietly, his eyes glued to the door.Derek shook his head, his gaze also on the exit. “No, you grabbed me before they came round the corner. We should be good.”





	"We have to be quiet"

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt by chrmdpoet
> 
> I don't know what this is but I've had two weeks from hell so here u go

“Quick!” Stiles caught sight of Derek standing at the bottom of the corridor, looking around frantically. “In here!” He beckoned Derek over and pulled open the door next to him to reveal a small closet. Inside there was barely room for one person, never mind two fully grown men. Derek walked over quickly and pressed into the cupboard, shuffling even further backwards when Stiles squished in next to him and pulled the door closed behind them. There was one small lightbulb which flickered on slowly and unsurely but eventually gave a soft light to the tiny room showing what the two men could already feel; Derek and Stiles were stood close together, _far_ too close together. Derek was pressed up against a row of shelving which was digging awkwardly into his back and opposite him the wall of coats was swallowing Stiles whole.

“Do you think they saw us?” Stiles asked quietly, his eyes glued to the door.

Derek shook his head, his gaze also on the exit. “No, you grabbed me before they came round the corner. We should be good.”

“Okay,” Stiles said. He sighed deeply in relief before a thought struck him. “But they’ve all got advanced hearing! Advanced hearing, advanced sight, and advanced smell!” Stiles muttered to himself. “How am I supposed to stand any chance?” Stiles sighed again, this time a little less in relief and turned his gaze away from the door with a shake of his head. As he moved, his eyes locked onto Derek’s and he realised with a jolt just how close they were standing, him and Derek pushed together in the cramped space. He could feel it, but seeing it was something else.

It had been a while since the two had been in the same place as each other, neither man having been in Beacon Hills for a few months. Derek had taken advantage of his saved vacation days and gone to visit his parents in Florida for a few weeks and Stiles had been tying up a few loose ends from his time living in Oregon and was working on finally moving himself back home. They’d spoken on the phone and texted almost constantly but it was a shock to be pressed so closely against each other and it brought to light just how much they had each truly missed the man standing in front of them.

“We have to be quiet,” Derek said, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. He had gotten back late the night before and had woken to a screaming message from all of his pack mates begging him to meet them at the pack house that morning for a long-overdue catch up. It was there that they had found themselves in their current dilemma.

“We do,” Stiles agreed, his voice matching Derek’s. “Can’t get caught now.” Stiles couldn’t help his eyes flickering down to look at Derek’s lips before lifting back up to look into his eyes again.

 “N-not,” Derek cleared his throat with a dry cough and tried again, “not when we’re so close.”

They stood for a moment longer with baited breath, eyes locked on each other’s and tongues flicking out to wet suddenly dry lips. Neither could have said who moved first if ever asked but they suddenly met in the middle and their lips caught in a passionate kiss. Stiles’ hands were tangled in Derek’s hair, grown out just enough for someone’s fingers to bury themselves in the dark locks, and were tugging lightly to elicit dirty moans which Stiles swallowed greedily. Derek’s hands couldn’t stay still and were roaming up and down Stiles’ arms and back, constantly pulling the younger man closer even when they were pressed against each other from head to toe and a piece of paper couldn’t even have been slipped between them.

“Boo!” The door suddenly burst open and the small cupboard was flooded with a lot more light, bright and overwhelming to the two men who flew apart as if electrocuted. They jumped back as far as the cramped space would allow them, which wasn’t very far at all, and Derek groaned as his back connected with the shelving once again and his head caught a rough edge.

“I found you!” The voice continued, high and excited. The small boy in front of Derek and Stiles was bouncing up and down happily, completely oblivious to the awkwardness of the adults and the situation that he had interrupted.

“Yes, you did!” Stiles was the one to recover his voice first and twisted as much as he could to high-five his godson whilst Derek rubbed at the sore point at the back of his head. “Well done, little dude! Did you find everyone else too?”

“Yeah! They was easy!” He said proudly, eagerly slamming his palm against Stiles’ and beaming up at him. “Now you have to count next! Count to 10 and I go hide!” The little boy turned away and ran off down the corridor, yelling loudly. “Daddy, daddy! I found Uncle Tiles and Uncle D! They was in the hall cupboard and they was kissing! It was so gross!”

“What?”

Stiles' smile dropped and he winced as Scott’s loud shout reached them and before he could say anything to Derek about what the hell had just happened, Scott was rounding the corner of the hallway. He sauntered up just in time to watch his friends stumble out of the closet and stood there with a raised eyebrow, his whole body radiating judgement as Stiles quickly began to stutter out a weak explanation. Derek rolled his eyes and clasped his hand over Stiles’ mouth to cut off the confusing stammering. Derek didn't say anything instead, but he lifted his own eyebrow to start an impressive standoff.

The three men stood there in silence for a moment, Derek and Scott staring at each other whilst Stiles’ eyes flickered between the two others rapidly, trying to decipher what each minute eyebrow movement meant and who was winning. Derek had had the 'murder-brows' perfected for years already but as a parent Scott was getting there with the warning eyebrow-raise. It wasn’t until there was a childish scream and peals of laughter from somewhere in the house that Scott moved, shaking his head and breaking into a smile, the judgement gone and a teasing fire in his eyes instead.

“Took you long enough,” was all he said as he turned on his heel and began to walk back into the kitchen. He twisted his head over his shoulder when Stiles and Derek only stood there and stared after him in shock, not quite sure if that was the end of it and also not quite sure what the heck they were meant to do now. Talk? Avoid each other awkwardly? Continue with what they were doing and possible move it more horizontal? “Aren’t you meant to be counting? Pretty sure everyone will be hidden by now.”

Or they could do that. That seemed safe, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi!](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
